BTOB
center|700px BTOB *'Nombre:' BTOB (비투비). **'¿Por qué BTOB?:' Es un acrónimo de B'orn '''To B'eat que significa: "Nacidos Para Vencer". ** 'Pronunciación: '''Bi-tu-bi *'Número de miembros: 7 chicos. *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Debut:' 21 de Marzo de 2012. *'Color oficial: '''Azul lento. *'Nombre fanclub:' Melody. *'Agencia:' Cube Entertainment (La misma que 4minute, B2ST / BEAST, Trouble Maker, G.NA, Roh Ji Hoon, Shin Ji Hoon, Bi Rain & CLC). * '''Agencia en Japón: 'Kiss entertainment CARRERA BTOB ''(Born To Beat)'' expresa su voluntad de mostrar al mundo un nuevo ritmo y nuevas actuaciones. El "beat" también se destaca por su objetivo de superar todos los demás, asumiendo con este nombre el significado de: "Nacidos para impresionar a los oyentes de todo el mundo con la música". El grupo lanzó su primer título el 21 de marzo 2012 con motivo de su debut, y los miembros se dieron a conocer uno por uno. 'PRE - DEBUT' Anteriormente, CUBE Entertainment había anunciado el debut de un grupo masculino de siete miembros. Antes de su debut, hicieron un espectáculo de ficción en la serie. El 13 de marzo de 2012, CUBE Entertainment finalmente anunció que el nombre de su nuevo grupo masculino de ídolos es BTOB ("Born to Beat") que significa "Nacidos para Vencer". El mismo día, se inauguró la página web btobofficial.com y se reveló un vídeo llamado 'Film ID' donde se da a conocer el nombre del grupo y también se muestran las habilidades de baile de los miembros. Se dijo desde el principio que Seo Eun Kwang, Lee Min Hyuk, Lim Hyun Sik, Jung Il Hoon estaban en la lista de los miembros originales que estaban a la espera de debutar bajo el nombre de BTOB. Los perfiles de los miembros se dieron a conocer el 18 de marzo de 2012 en su página web oficial. Precediendo a su debut, Lee Min Hyuk y Yook Sung Jae fueron nombrados los nuevos MCs para SBS' MTV 'The Show 2'. El 20 de marzo, los chicos participaron en su primera grabación como los nuevos MCs de la segunda temporada de este show. 'DEBUT' Debutaron el 22 de marzo de 2012 en M! Countdown con dos canciones, "Imagine" (una balada) e "Insane " (una canción bailable). '2012' Iniciando Septiembre, Cube Entertainment reveló varias imagenes y un teaser del comeback titulado "Wow " y su segundo mini álbum. El 11 de Septiembre el grupo lanzó el vídeo musical de "Wow " y un día después el segundo mini álbum, "Press Play". El 18 de octubre iniciaron las promociones con "I Only Know Love" en M! Countdown, seguido de actuaciones en otros programas de música. El vídeo musical de la canción fue revelado el 22 de octubre. Consistía en un montaje de los eventos de promoción que el grupo emprendió durante todo el año. Tras el final de las promociones de "I Only Know Love", el grupo comenzó sus actividades en el extranjero, una vez mas. Empezaron en Singapur, en el "Sundown Festival 2012", un evento con invitados y grupos de Corea Del Sur, China, Taiwan y Japón. El 11 de diciembre, el grupo estuvo en el "2012 Asia Super Showcase" en Malasia. El 13 de diciembre estuvieron en el "Thai Supermodel Concert". Más tarde hicieron una conferencia de prensa con alrededor de 70 medios de comunicación, convirtiendolos en el primer grupo de Corea en actuar en un concierto supermodelo de Tailandia. 2013 El 2 de febrero, el grupo participó en su primer "United Cube Concert" junto a sus compañeros y compañeras de Cube Entertainment. El concierto tuvo lugar en el Estadio Cubierto de Jamsil en Seúl, y atrajo a más de 7000 fans, locales e internacionales. Un concierto adicional se hizo en Yokohoma, Japón, en la que el grupo cantó un cover de la banda japonesa V6 "Feel Your Breeze", junto a sus otras canciones ante más de 8,000 fans. El 3 de abril, Cube Entertainment publicó en su cuenta de Twitter fotos de un aparato de vídeo músical. Más tarde se confirmó su regreso con el lanzamiento de un single digital el 10 de abril titulado "Second Confession". El 10 de abril, el grupo celebró su primer fan meeting en Taiwan con más de 1,000 fans. El set-list incluyó un cover de la canción de Jay Chou "Rainbow". Después de sus promociones de "Second Confession", se celebraron dos fan meetings en Tailandia y Camboya. La reunión tuvo alrededor de 2,000 fans en total. El 23 de agosto, Cube Entertainment reveló las imágenes de concepto para su comeback, "When I Was Your Man", un tema de su próximo disco, junto con un vídeo especial de la canción. Unos días después, se confirmó que su comaback stage sería el 4 de septiembre, en el "MBC Music Show Champion", antes de la publicación de su tercer mini álbum titulado "Thriller", publicado el 9 de septiembre. 2014 En enero de 2014, BTOB reveló una imagen con las palabras "Ddui Ddui BBang BBang", que se refiere a los sonidos de los coches, dando a entender que su comeback sería en febrero. El 11 de febrero, el primer teaser de la canción "Beep Beep" fue subido a su canal de YouTube, seguido por el segundo y tercer teaser, subidos el 12 y 13 de febrero, respectivamente. El 16 de febrero, el vídeo musical de "Beep Beep" fue subido a YouTube seguido por el lanzamiento del EP el día siguiente. Poco después de que el EP fuera lanzado, "Beep Beep" fue número 1 en las listas en tiempo real de Hanteo a las 3:00 PM. Su EP tambien se clasificó en las tres primeras posiciones en las principales listas como Bugs y Soribada. BTOB comenzó sus apariciones promocionales en Mnet's M!Countdown el 20 de febrero y también en otros programas musicales. El 31 de octubre BTOB realizo su primer concierto en Seoul-corea del sur. Hello, Melody es el primer serie concierto de BTOB desde su debut hace más de dos años, y se llevo a cabo por primera vez en octubre de 2014 en el Salón Olímpico de Seúl donde atrajeron a más de 6.000 fans para su evento. BTOB lanzo su 5to mini album con el taeser de la canción 넌 감동이야 (You’re So Fly) y se lanzo el MV oficial el 28 de septiembre de 2014 El 3 de noviembre fue lanzado el vídeo musical "WOW" (JPN ver.) short ver., mas tarde el dia 7 del mismo mes se dio a conocer el vídeo oficial completo. El 3 de diciembre BTOB lanzo su single navideño 울어도 돼 (You Can Cry) y el 22 de diciembre lanzo su 6to mini album "the winter's tale" con el teaser de la cancion 울면 안 돼 (don't cry) en el cual cada uno de los miembros revivió la magia de la navidad(según los comentarios de ellos mismos). 2015 El 5 de marzo BTOB realizo una excelente y fantástica presentación en vivo en M!countdown cantando "BRAND NEW" de Shinhwa, haciendo sentir al publico Melody un ambiente muy agradable. Basado en el calendario de CUBE, ‪‎BTOB‬ liberará un album completo en junio del 2015. Una gira en Corea y Asia en la segunda mitad de ese mes. Y un album Repackaged en julio también está previsto para esa fecha. Hello, Melody es la primera serie de conciertos de BTOB desde su debut hace más de dos años, y se llevo a cabo por primera vez en octubre de 2014 en el Salón Olímpico de Seúl donde atrajeron a más de 6.000 fans para su evento. Los miembros de BTOB compartieron un montón de risas con sus fans, además de tener el performance caliente que un fan pudiera disfrutar. Debido a las críticas positivas de este espectáculo, han extendido el concierto a otras ciudades donde los fans puedan disfrutar de distintas fases distintas del grupo.El 11 de marzo, el grupo reveló esta noticia oficial para los aficionados en su fancafé, anunciando que Hello, Melody se llevará a cabo el 4 de abril en el Salón KBS en Busan. BTOB continúa expandiendo sus actividades en el mercado japonés, al estar a punto de lanzar un nuevo álbum llamado "Future (Tomorrow)" (mañana).Lanzado a través de su agencia japonesa KISS Entertainment, el próximo álbum tendrá cuatro versiones diferentes con cuatro a cinco canciones dentro de él.Las portadas para las cuatro versiones diferentes fueron, reveladas el 9 de marzo, cada uno con un efecto de ensueño similar a su último álbum coreano, The Winter's Tale. Los detalles de su nuevo álbum fueron anunciados en febrero.Además de promover en Corea, el grupo también está ocupado con los horarios que atienden a los fans japoneses, ya que también pasaron el último Año Nuevo Lunar en Japón con varias reuniones de fans. El lanzamiento de "Future" está programado para el 25 de marzo. el 14 de marzo BTOB lanzo el teaser ver.short de su nuevo single "future", el cual presenta una version mas larga de este cancion. United cube realizo junto a btob "be my valentne", un video en el cual muestran lo que fue pasar el 12 de febrero con sus fans japonesas, lo cual BTOB estaba muy emocionado y complacido( igual que sus fans claro esta).(video) El dia 21 de marzo BTOB cumplio 3 años de trayectoria en su carrera. las fans lo celebraron en instagram y twitter con el trending ‪'#‎3YearsWithBTOB. '''el cual fue uno de los mas utilizados en Corea. El 22 de marzo BTOB realizo un evento "IKEBUKURO SUNSHINE " en la ciudad de Toyosu-Japon, por su nuevo single 「未来（あした）"Future-tomorrow", en el cual cantaron, bailaron y realizaron seciones de fotos con las fans en cabinas. (fotos) El dia 27 de marzo BTOB ocupa el 1er puesto en Tower Records Shibuya Store Overall Daily Chart con el single japones "future (tomorrow)" BTOB‬ empezo su promocion en japon y realizara sus Primeros conciertos como en Japón que se llamara '"The Secret Diary".' El 30 de marzo, BTOB termina su evento en japón y regresa a corea para seguir con su itinerario. Ilhoon y sungjae regresan también con varios programas de televisión a realizar. En el concierto '''BEST of BEST en Filipinas' BTOB‬ se presento con Thriller, Irresistible Lips, Lover Boy, 2nd Confession, You Can Cry, Beep Beep, You're so Fly y WOW. BTOB, luego de sus promociones del single japones'"future (tomorrow)"'. realizaron la apertura del fanbase de melodys japonesas y en el mes de abril realizaron el primer concierto solo "The Secret Diary Concert". Integrantes center|573x573px Integrantes: Chang Sub, Peniel, Hyun Sik, Eun kwang, Il Hoon, Min Hyuk, Sung Jae *Eun Kwang (Líder, Vocalista principal y Bailarín) *Min Hyuk (Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) *Chang Sub (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Hyun Sik (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Peniel (Vocalista,Rapero y Bailarín) *Il Hoon (Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) *Sung Jae (Maknae, Vocalista y Bailarín) Discografía 'Mini Album' 'Singles' JAPÓN Singles japoneses Conciertos * Hello Melody (31/10/2014) (Corea del sur-Seoul) * Hello Melody (04/04/2015) '(Corea del sur-Busan) * BEST of BEST '(11/04/2015) (Filipinas) * The Secret Diary (22/04/2015) (Japon) * Dream Concert (25/05/2015) (Corea del sur-Seoul) Reality Shows *UNITED CUBE TV THE BEAT en japon (2015) *UNITED CUBE TV THE BEAT (2014-2015) * BTOB Black Box (MSC S02) (2014) *SBS MTV Cool Men (2014) * Corea apariciones TVN SNL. (2014) * TVN estación jeongilhun GUÍA PLAY(2013) * MBC Music Feel de Gangnam Danzas (2013) *BTOB Manager Self Camera (MSC) (2013) *SBS MTV BTOB B + DIARY (2013) *SBS MTV Diary (2012) * Mnet AMAZONE (2012) * SBS MTV Studio C - stand (2012) * JTBC vivencia en Cheongdam-dong (2012) Seccion de fotos * 2012: '''The star. * '''2012: Monstar (photo drama) * 2013: BTOB K-wave Magazine Photo Shooting * 2015: Tommy Hilfiger (Minhyuk, sungjae y ilhoon) * 2015: Haru Hana vol.20 (Ilhoon,minhyuk y peniel) * 2015: Haru Hana. vol.25 (changsub, hyunsik,eunkwang) * 2015: haru Hana vol.27 * 2015: Pizza Heaven. Dramas *The Heirs (SBS, 2013) - Cameo Ep. 4 *When A Man Loves (MBC, 2013) - Cameo Ep.8 *Monstar (2012) *I Live in Cheongdam-dong (2012) 'Programas de TV' *NTV Buzz Rhythm (24/04/2015) (KST) *K-Pop Planet (Hyunsik y Eunkwang).(05/04/2015) *Asahi Music Ru TV (16/04/2015) *Simple Kpop (03/04/2015) (Conferencia de prensa en Tower Records Shibuya) *KOREAN HITS RANKING (Programa Japonés) (02/04/2015) *M!countdown begins (2014) * A Song For You (05/12/2014) * A Song For You (19/07/2014) (junto a Jung Joon Young) * Immortal Songs 2 (2014) * Pops Seoul (you're so fly-2014) * Explore KOREA - Ep.2 Fantastic K-pop Stars (2014) *Weekly Idol (26/02/2014) *(W) wave meet y greet (2014) *BTOB Mnet Wide (junto a 4minute) (2014) *After School Club (04/03/2014) *Weekly Idol (18/09/2013) *Idol Star Olympics (11/02/2013) *Weekly Idol (05/06/13) *GuruKpopShow (2013) *MTV JKPOP ( 13/04/23, Entrevista) *Show Champion (2012) * Pops Seoul (seccond cofession-2012) *Weekly Idol (24/10/12) *BTOB Debut and History (2012) *Weekly Idol (junto a 4minute, 16/05/2012) *Weekly Idol (MBCevery1, 2012) *K-POP Tasty Road (Olive TV, 2012) *The GURUPOP Show (GURUPOP.com, 2012, cap 11) Presentaciones * 2012: BTOB- Insane (comeback stage-debut) * 2012: BTOB - Insane, (Music Core) * 2012: Insine - (Comeback stage) * 2012: 'Music Matters' en Singapur.(primera presentacion en el exterior) * 2012: BTOB - WOW (Comeback stage) * 2012: Bank K-Chart BTOB - WOW (2012.09.26) * 2012: (Music Band) BTOB vs BAP. * 2012: BTOB - I Only Know Love M/V (MTV ) * 2012: BTOB - WOW (Show Champion) * 2012: BTOB - I Only Know Love (26 Oct,2012) * 2012: BTOB Intro + WOW (Inkigayo) * 2012: BTOB - I Only Know Love (Comeback Stage) * 2012: I only know love- Music Core * 2012: Grand Launching Show (Show de lanzamiento) * 2013: BTOB(ComeBack Stage) - 2nd Confession. * 2013: BTOB - 2nd Confession (Show Champion) * 2013: M! Countdown BTOB - 2nd Confession * 2013: BTOB (BTS) mini concert in Busan. * 2013: BTOB- 2nd Confession (Comeback Stage)(14/04/2013) * 2013: Thriller- (Show Champion) * 2013: (Thriller) Dream KPOP Fantasy Concert * 2013: (Comeback Stage) BTOB Thriller. * 2013: '''Thriller - Music Bank Comeback Stage. * '''2013: Battle stage "A Song For You" vs VIXX. * 2013: BTOB - When I Was Your Man & Thriller (Comeback Stage) * 2014: 2014 Dream KPOP Fantasy Concert * 2014: Comeback Stage, BTOB - Beep Beep * 2014: Simply K-Pop - (Beep Beep) * 2014: BTOB - Beep, Beep, (Music Core) * 2014: SBS - Battle Stage(BTOB, VIXX) * 2014: Stage BTOB - You’re So Fly. * 2014: (BTOB]) You’re So Fly. Inkigayo * 2014: You’re So Fly (Show Champion) * 2014: BTOB - 넌 감동이야(You Are So Fly). * 2014: '''Music Core BTOB SHOWCASE Niconico / WOW (Japanese ver.) * '''2014: Stage BTOB - The Winter's Tale * 2014: The winters tale (Show Music core) * 2015: The Winter's Tale Show Music core. * 2015: BTOB - Winter's Tale EVENT * 2015: BTOB- the winter's tale- (comeback music show) * 2015: ピーパ ー TV: Beep Beep y WOW (JPN Ver.) * 2015: ′Brand New′ M! COUNTDOWN * 2015: Evento en Tokyo @ MAGIC TIME * 2015: Evento en Fukuoka Japón (nuevo single) * 2015: Singer Game BTOB Vocal line - I Hate You * 2015: concierto verde Sewon Valley con estrellas KPOP' (30/05/2015) Programas de Radio *'2012:' Music Access - Hot Stars radio *'2013:' MBC Shindong's Shimshimtapa Radio (17/04/13) *'2013:' Arirang Radio: Sound K (16/04/13) *'2013:' KBS Kim Bumsoo Radio (30/04/13) *'2013:' Sukira Kiss the Radio (27/08/2013) *'2013:' ShimShim Tapa Radio (11/09/2013) *'2014:' Kiss the radio- You Are So Fly Temas para Dramas *After Time Passes (MinHyuk, ChangSub, HyunSik, Sungjae junto a JunHyung) - tema para Monstar (2013) *First Love (MinHyuk, ChangSub, HyunSik, Sungjae junto a JunHyung) - tema para Monstar (2013) *Speak (MinHyuk, ChangSub, HyunSik, Sungjae junto a JunHyung) - tema para Monstar (2013) *Past Day (MinHyuk, ChangSub, HyunSik, Sungjae, junto a JunHyung y YeonSoo) - tema para Monstar (2013) Premios Curiosidades * Debut: 22 de marzo del 2012 * Ídolos cercanos: Apink, Beast,4minute,VIXX, super junior, CLC, G.NA. * Debutaron el 22 de marzo de 2012 con las canciones "Insane" e "Imagine". * Se dieron a conocer fotos de ChangSub y SungJae con la cantante SORN de CLC. *Ganaron el apodo de 'Super Rookies', Rookies de Energía' y 'Novatos Monstruosos' después de su debut. *Eunkwang y Minhyuk eran compositores activos antes de que BTOB debutara. *Son el segundo grupo masculino de la compañía Cube Entertainment. *Con respecto a la posición de los miembros dentro del grupo, suelen estar dividido en dos: la línea vocal (Eunkwang, Hyunsik, Changsub, Sungjae) y la línea de raperos (Minhyuk, Peniel e Ilhoon). *Su primera presentación en el extranjero fue en el 'Music Matters' en Singapur en mayo de 2012. *Se caracterizan por sus potentes presentaciones en directo. *se caracterizan por ser improvisadores, realizan cosas que parecen ensayadas pero en realidad son del momento (como en weekly idol), o cuando algo sale mal ellos siempre, de alguna manera, terminan haciéndolo bien. (como en algunas presentaciones, cuando se iba la musica, ellos seguian bailando). *Los miembros comenzaron a vivir juntos cinco meses antes de su debut. *Todos duermen en la misma habitación, en tres literas. *Su show de lanzamiento (Grand Launching Show) costó alrededor de 100 mil dólares. *Son muy cercanos a 4minute, G.NA , CLC y BEAST pertenecientes a su misma compañía y también a los grupos Super Junior, VIXX y A Pink. * Los internautas hablan sobre la popularidad de BTOB, Un artículo en el medio de comunicación de Corea, Nate, ha presentado una lista de razones de porqué el grupo de chicos BTOB ha tenido problemas para llegar a las alturas de otros grupos de K-pop con aparentemente igual cantidad de talento.Los aficionados y seguidores por igual, han intervenido en el tema.(ver escrito) * Ilhoon respondio a una pregunta que realizo en secret box: "Hay alguna cosa que no te guste de tu compania?",''obviamente era una desicion muy seria pero al final dijo:" Es nuestro primer a''ñ''o, así que... no tengo nada malo que decir... ah si... es cierto... gracias"'' * BTOB ha demostrado en pops seoul, que su canto en acapella es como de un ángel del cielo. * MinHyuk dijo que en el mejor video que ha realizado, en el cual se sintió mejor fue en "Irresistible Lips", porque el era el protagonista con la actriz seo wu. * "WOW" su 2do mini album, fue uno de los mas esperados en el año 2012. * Sung jae en secret box, fue a escoger una pregunta para su hyung y le salio una pregunta para mujer, lo cual lo puso nervioso agregando la frase: oh, lo siento, soy un hombre. * Chan sub realiza un rap freestyle, al empezar... los miembros se apenan, lo callan, hasta ilhoon decide darle ayuda, lo cual el no quiso aceptar, bueno al final todo sale como se esperaba, mal. * A eunkwang le preguntan como seria el como padre, el responde: "yo siempre pienso en eso, es algo de lo que siempre hablo, seria un buen padre( miembros preocupados por la respuesta) me casaría con una hermosa mujer que sepa que con el único hombre que se casaría, soy yo. ( sigue la preocupación en los otros miembros) cierto chicos?" ellos contestan de manera arrepentida que si. * Hyunsik en secret box, escogió una tarjeta de regalo, es decir, no tenia que contestar ninguna pregunta, ocasionando en los miembros Decepción. *Minhyuk e Ilhoon hicieron una aparición especial en el programa We Got Married Global Edition, junto con Lee Hong Ki y Fujii Mina. *Como grupo han realizado varios cameos en dramas, entre los que se cuentan: I Live in Cheongdam-dong, Monstar, When A Man Loves y The Heirs. * Sung Jae cuando fue a Weekly Idol por el grupo proyecto Big Byung dijo que BTOB estaba quedando en el olvido causando risas a los Mc. *Aunque tienen unas apretadas agendas, dijeron que nunca se han sentido solos gracias a las fans y revelaron que Cube Entertainment no les prohibe tener citas, pero los miembros en la actualidad no tienen la ambición de estar en una relación por el momento. *La canción "Beep Beep" habla sobre el anhelo de un hombre por su ex amante mientras conduce. Los diversos tipos de vehículos que aparecen en el vídeo musical hacen una buena conbinacion para poder llamar la atención. * En Weekly Idol, Yerin de 15& dijo que su grupo favorito era BTOB y el miembro que más le gustaba era Il Hoon. * Junto a A Pink bailaron una version de Mr.chu llamada Mr.ru. * Peniel lo primero que piensa al levantarse es que ellos(BTOB) llegaran tarde a lo que tiene propuesto para el dia, porque según el siempre llegan tarde por estar durmiendo. * A IlHoon le preguntaron que cual estilo que hubiera usado en algún tiempo lo había odiado, el por respeto a su estilista contesto: ella pone todo su esfuerzo para vestirme y peinarme bien, así que, me a gustado todo lo que ella ha hecho por mi. * SungJae dijo que a el le gustaría tener amigos como la actriz Shin Min, ya que ella es muy tierna y ha sido su tipo ideal un par de veces. * MinHyuk comento que en mitad de la etapa colegial el se sintio el mas feo de todo el colegio. los nombro "DARK DAYS" en español es "Dias oscuros" * El lider eunkwang en una pagina de comentarios, el mismo escribio " Wow Btob es muy cool" y "OMO, quien es ese chico, es muy apuesto" ocasionando risas penosas en los otros miembros. * A Huyn Sik le preguntaron en medio de risas y burlas: que harias si estas solo en tu casa? . El respondio que si esta solo en su casa, dormiria y despues jugaria con su celular, pero los demás idolos no estan de acuerdo con eso... * En cool man cada miembro dio a conocer su opinion de que es un hombre cool, esto fue lo que respondieron: eunkwang= dara todo por su amor, por salvas a su mujer dejara su orgullo, ejemplo: drama-memories in ball :jo insuna. minhyuk= sus músculos construyen su vida diaria, la fuerza sexy de un hombre con carisma varonil, ejemplo: drama everyhting about my wife: ryu seung. changsub= para su amada mujer, aunque no sea muy bueno, cocinara para ella y sera un hombre muy cuidadoso. ejemplo: would you merry me- by lee changsub. hyunsik= tras la rígida imagen tiene un lado cuidadoso, normalmente parece brusco, un hombre que de todo por su mujer, ejemplo: drama-lover in paris- park shinyae. peniel= hombre que escuche a su mujer primero, con carisma, inocente y guapo, ejemplo: drama- werewolf boy: sona joongki. ilhoon= honesto, carismatico, sin dudas, gran imagen y corazon calido,ejemplo: drama-the heirs: kim woobin. yook sungjae= exepcional, visual y con humor, poder finaciero,ejemplo:drama-boys over flowers: lee min ho * A ChanSub le preguntaron: "que desearias hacer si eres una mujer ?", ''en ese momento eunkwang reacciona y dice: "salir con el hermoso eungkwang". ChanSub al escuchar la respuesta de eungkwang hyung responde: sabes... si eso pasara, desearía no haber nacido.(risas de todos). La verdadera respuesta de ChanSub fue: ''me gustaría que me golpeen, me gustaría saber que siente una mujer cuando la golpean, asi podre comprender a las mujeres en ese ámbito. * En cool man, de cada miembro se dio a conocer su punto fuerte, y la lista quedo asi: eunkwang: venas=al cantar se brotan, minhyuk: la cadera, Chansub: los labios= el labio de abajo es grueso, Hyun sik: su sonrisa= es lo que toda melody ama de el, peniel: los hombros, Ilhoon: la linea de la mandibula y Sungjae: las manos. * En cool man, Eunkwang (el lider), esta de Mc (el que dirige el programa) y al preguntarle a sung jae algo, le dice sung joo, causando risas entre ellos, por que se supone que el lider conoce a sus miembros. * Las fans de latinoamerica realizaron un video para los miembros de BTOB para el dia de san valentin, se reunieron los países tales como: Chile, Argentina,Perú,México y Colombia. * El que tiene la boca mas grande y las piernas mas fuertes de todos los miembros es Yook Sungjae (el maknae) * La clavicula mas profunda de todos los miembros es la de Lee Chansub. * El que tiene la nariz perfecta de todos los miembros es Lim Hyunsik. (la medida perfecta en angulos es de 130, en corea) * Peniel siempre esta preocupado por todos los miembros, sin importar que pase. * En el primer concierto de Seoul "HELLO MELODY", los raperos (Jung Il Hoon , peniel y minhyuk ) y los cantantes (eunkwang , changsub , hyunsik y sungjae ) intercambiaron papeles, es decir los raperos cantaban y los cantantes rapeanban, segun las melodys, aunque a algunos les falto un poquito el corazon de ellas se conectaron con los miembros. * Eunkwang y Sungjae bailaron "Gentleman" Hello Melody en Seoul * En el concierto todos los miembros lloraron al decir unas palabras al publico Melody, pero lo que mas toco el corazon tanto de Melodys como el de los miembros fue, que Peniel por primera vez dijo: "las amo melodys" en publico. * Changsub y eunkwang, le tiene miedo a las alturas, tanto asi, que tardaron mas de 30 minutos para poder lanzarse de una cabina del ejercito. * BTOB es gran fan de Jhon Lennen, eso demuestran en los capitulos del diario y en el mini concierto de 350 fans. * Para el programa de United CubeTV los miembros de BTOB realizaron una competencia para poner el nombre al programa y que ganaba recibia un regalo inesperado y beneficios, el ganador fue Peniel con el titulo de "THE BEAT", el beneficio fue ser el MC del programa y el regalo fue un bono de 100.000 won en tiendas. pero el dio el lugar de MC a Changsub * Estuvieron presentes con apink en el tercer aniversario de weekly idol. en el cual Bomi de apink y eungkwang de BTOB realizaron una prueba de remover papelitos de su cara, provocando risas en los miembros y MC por las expresiones de sus rostros. * En el mini concierto, al realizar su cancion "cheers" MinHyuk e IlHoon hicieron al dramatizacion de estar tomando licor, pero por preocupación de las fans avisaron que no era licor de verdad. * En un programa de tv, al lider Eun kwang le regalaron el 5to mini album de Apink "LUV". * En su primer concierto en Seoul, eunkwang y sungjae bailaron e interpretaron la cancion de PSY "gentleman", ocasionando en las Melodys un sentimiento sexy y emocionante.(ver video). * Ilhoon, MinHyuk y HyunSik fueron los compositores de la cancion principal de su 6to mini album "the winter's tale",es una letra muy fresca y hermosa. * En una presentacion de MBC, el SR. taeji( un cantante y presentador muy reconocido en corea del sur) pregunto el nombre del grupo (BTOB), ellos al decircelo, el SR. tae dijo con voz fuerte "IN-FI-NI-TE", ocasionando preocupación y risas en los miembros y al resto del publico. * BTOB realizo un punk'd cuando estaban en tailandia,(programa en cual hay camaras escondidas y los idolos pasan verguenza), el MC era changsub. Cada uno de ellos esta es su habitacion y el MC entre de la nada para ver que hacen los miembros. la primera victima fue eunkwang: changsub piensa que eunkwang esta desnudo pero estaba en toalla. la segunda y tercera victima es ilhoon y hyunsik: Changsub piensa que hyunsik y ilhoon estaban en boxers caminando por hay, pero en realidad estaban en la cama acostados con ropa, la cuarta y quinta victima fue minhyuk y peniel: peniel y minhyuk tambien tenian ropa lo que era raro para changsub, y la ultima victima es sungjae: changsub empezo a molestar a sungjae por el beso con su "prima"(segun changsub) chorong de Apink, sung jae comento que el estaba muy nervioso y cuando se corto la escena se puso rojo y empezo a correr por toda la biblioteca. * BTOB lidera la Gaon Chart en el ranking de álbumes con el 6to mini album "the winter's tale" * En TVCUBE ,Eungwang trata de tirar una botella con un caucho y termina pegando a chansub. * BTOB estuvo presente y dando animo en una presentación de sus compañeras CLC. * Cada verano e inviero cambian el lugar de sus camas con un juego (ya que duermen en la misma habitación), consiste en escoger un numero del uno al 7 y hacen lineas, despues con un esfero hacen caminos luego al azar escogen la cama depende de como haya salido el camino que hayan hecho para cada uno.De enero a junio de este año 2015 los puestos quedaron asi:eunkwang,segundo piso lugar de ventana, minhyuk ,segundo piso del desierto(porque hace calor en invierno y en verano),changsub ,1er lugar royal, hyun sik ,el lugar del rey,peniel, la colonia desagradable, ilhoon, primer piso lugar de la ventana y sungjae colchon de piso. * Cada uno de los miembros de BTOB dio a conocer por twitter, sus opiniones de el nuevo grupo CLC, los cuales eran de dar amor, apoyar a sus hermosas y talentosas dongsangs entre otros. * Sungjae, Ilhoon & Minhyuk con hara de KARA realizaron una seccion de fotos para High Cut Magazine. * Minhyuk & Peniel realizaron una seccion de fotos para "Haru Hana" * En los videos de "Second cofession" y "the winter's tale", la joven que aparece en estos, es la lider de CLC y en el video de "Beep Beep" las miembros de CLC aparecen en el. * BTOB ha lanzado su club de fans oficial japonés "Melody Japan", cinco meses después de que debutó en Japón.El grupo, que actualmente se encuentra en la fase de promoción en Japón, tuvo un evento de lanzamiento de su club de fans japoneses el 22 de marzo en Tokio. Aproximadamente 3.000 aficionados se presentaron al evento. El famoso guitarrista japonés Inoran de Luna Sea, también estuvo presente para apoyar al grupo.Durante la reunión de fans, presentaron el nuevo single, además de sus otras nuevas canciones "Regrets of Love" y "Magic Time". También tuvieron un evento de corte-del-pastel para celebrar el inicio de su club de fans japoneses, mostrando sus impresionantes habilidades para el idioma. * BTOB‬, con su nuevo single "FUTURE‬-TOMORROW" es número 2 en Oricon, todos los miembros estaban muy agradecidos con sus fans melodys, tanto asi, que en twitter, cada uno comento que muchas gracias por su apoyo y que las amaban mucho. * ‎BTOB‬ es #2 en Billboard Japón Hot 100 y #2 del Ranking de CDTV. * BTOB ocupa el 1er puesto en Tower Records Shibuya Store Overall Daily Chart con el single japones "future". * 90.000 copias vendidas del nuevo single "future (tomorrow)" en Tower Records. * DVD "HELLO MELODY" ocupa el ‪#7mo‬ puesto en Hanteo Realtime Chart y en Synnara Realtime Sale Chart ocupa el No. 1! * En la conferencia de prensa en japon a BTOB le preguntan,"Q: Si su popularidad sigue aumentando, usted estará muy ocupado en Corea y Japón, cree usted que va a estar bien?" ''las respuestas fueron: Eunkwang: ''Estaremos encantados. Quiero estar ocupado. ''Sungjae: ''Yo prefiero los días de trabajo que los días de descanso. ''Ilhoon: ''Nosotros no lo vemos como día de trabajo. Pensamos que son momentos en los que podemos comunicarnos con las fans. * Chansub y Hyunsik promocionaron y realizaron una seccion de fotos para "haru hana". * Eunkwang y Sungjae bailaron "Gentleman" Hello Melody en Busan. * Hyunsik en Hello Melody en busan realizo un adorable aegyo, el cual todas las fans y los miembros de BTOB aadmiraron. (ver video) * CLC y Ryeowook de Super junior hablaron de ‪‎MINHYUK‬ en Sukira. * A Eunkwang le preguntaron: "Si tu tuvieras que casarte con un miembro de VIXX, ¿Quién sería". ''Eunkwang respondio: ☑ ''Ken. * Eunkwang en hello melody en busan realizo una presentacion de un solo llamado "like that day",Chansub realizon un solo en hello melody en busan llamado "uptown funk",Peniel realizo un solo de baile, sungjae un solo de canto llamado "etude of memory", la linea del rap ( ilhoon, peniel y minhyuk) rapeo la cancion "you're my angel" y canto "melody, la linea vocal realizo un rap de la cancion "Hello mello" y por ultimo Hyun sik se visto de Blanca nieves en hello melody en busan, para hacer la interpretacion de su solo "WHITE" * Sungjae, Minhyuk & Ilhoon en Tommy Hilfiger, para seccion de fotos y levarán a cabo una firma de autógrafos para Tommy Hilfiger el 19 de abril a las 2PM KST en Lotte Busan. * La mamá de Eunji de A-Pink les dio pies de cerdo y medusas con ensalada para animarlos para el concierto. * BTOB‬ fue mencionado en la entrevista de Shin Seung Hee de TAKE. Q. Muchos idols hoobae han hecho covers de “Butterfly Grave” ¿cuál ha sido el más memorable? ''Shin Seung Hee: Veo todo y estoy muy agradecido. En particular BTOB lo canto no una, sino muchas veces cantaron esta canción en la radio. Lo hicieron muy bien. Me sentí como en TAKE. * Lee Changsub y Lim Hyunsik estuvieron presentes y colaboraron en el concierto de Kim Kwangseok '(padre de Hyunsik),' Im Ji Hoon. * Pensamientos del reportero Park SuJung después de Masked Singer: ''Me gustaría recomendarles algunos de estos grupos representativos que están actualmente en promoción, '''BTOB' y Nine Muses. Seo Eunkwang, parte vocal de BTOB, Lee Changsub, Yook Sungjae y Im Hyunsik están dignamente para un puesto de primer vocalista, sin ningún "agujero negro" ni nada. Recientemente este grupo vocal realizó su comeback con gran apreciación por el cover de BTOB de "Butterfly grave". BTOB ha estado cantando nuestras canciones en concierto y radios locales. Realmente lo hicieron bien. De echo BTOB ha realizado varios covers grabados por ellos mismos, produciendo video series como " I will be yout melody" Asi demuestran su talento. "'' * BTOB estuvo presente en la colaboracion de la revista "HARU HANA" VOLUMEN 19. * BTOB son elegidos como los nuevos rostros de 'Pizza Heaven' y, posteriormente, han firmado como modelos para la marca Gerente de marketing para 'Pizza Heaven': "La nueva generación de la ola Hallyu, BTOB tiene una imagen que siempre está mejorando, que creo es la mejor combinación como la imagen de la marca Pizza Heaven. En el futuro, BTOB atraerá la atención de los clientes con sus diversas personalidades y energías encantadoras" * BTOB ocupa el #18vo en el fancafe el ranking es de Febrero y Marzo 2015. * los conciertos de BTOB en Japón serán lanzados en DVD. The Secret Diary Concert consistirá de 2 DVDs (Los conciertos de Tokio + Osaka, Ensayos y tomas detrás del escenarios) Photobook y photocard al azar. * BTOB participo en la seccion de fotos de Pizza Heaven y gracias a eso, Pizza Heaven fue tendencia en Twitter en Corea. * 21 Melodys afortunadas podrán hacer un Meet & Greet con BTOB en cada uno de sus conciertos japoneses, a través de un sorteo fueron escojigas. Enlaces *Web Oficial *Facebook Official *Cafe Daum Official Youtube: *Canal de Youtube Twitter: *Twitter Official *Twitter Oficial Peniel *Twitter Oficial Il Hoon *Twitter Oficial Min Hyuk *Twitter Oficial Sung Jae *Twitter Oficial Hyun Sik *Twitter Oficial Chang Sub *Twitter Oficial Eun Kwang Instagram *Instagram Oficial Peniel *Instagram Oficial Min Hyuk *Instagram Oficial Hyunsik * Instagram Oficial Sung Jae * Instagram Oficial Il Hoon * Instagram Oficial Chang Sub Galería 549183 329252397122456 284322801615416 827974 1366838542 n.jpg 20120328 btob borntobeat.jpg BTOB Insane.jpg BTOB (Born To Beat).jpg tumblr_m2ghcpetbY1rrgseeo1_500.jpg tumblr_m2ghcpetbY1rrgseeo5_500.jpg tumblr_m237bbbAGD1rrgseeo5_r1_500.jpg tumblr_m2rxt60kTS1rrgseeo1_500.jpg Videografía 'Corea' thumb|left|300px|BTOB - Insane thumb|right|300px|BTOB - Father Categoría:Cube Entertainment Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:KISS Entertainment Categoría:KBoyBand